All Hallows Eve
by Rosette-Cullen
Summary: Edward insists on a house party on Halloween, but he's in for a bit more than he can handle. ExB Smut.


**A/N: Wow, this is a long one-shot, five thousand words, spanning over eleven pages.**

**Thanks to Kitschisme for being an awesome Beta, who I'm dedicating this to because she's too busy to make a steamy Halloween story. Work and school suck.**

**Costumes are on my profile.**

* * *

"Why do I have to do this?" I whined.

"We're all doing it. It'll be fun, just give it a try, Bella." Alice pushed me back into the bathroom. Rosalie was standing there with a straightener in one hand and blow drier in the other. I gulped before sitting in the luxurious chair in front of her.

"I'm doing it, too. Just shut up and go with it." Rosalie snapped, I wasn't sure how she'd been drawn into this, but I wouldn't get involved. I was nervous enough with the horrible outfit in the corner of the room.

It glared at me, sending waves of fury my way. Ugh, I felt sick. Rosalie's and Alice's were right beside it, I was sure they could pull it off, but me? No, I couldn't walk in heels, especially all night, and I couldn't pull of _that_ short of a skirt. I'd probably end up flashing someone by the end of the night.

The sun was just setting, casting eerie orange shadows over the hills. I tried to focus on the glowing foliage of the forest in front of me, rather than the torture that was being applied to my hair.

I had to admit, it was the perfect setting for Halloween. I could see kids in the distance, a large group, walking down the road and heading for the Cullen's large driveway. Cars upon cars piled down the road.

They were holding a huge Halloween party. Apparently parties in the school gym or small front yards were out of date and style. Carlisle and Esme had left; they went off on a small vacation, allowing time to clean up the mess that was teenagers. They were much too understanding.

I could see kids in full costume, actual body suits and masks; others were dressed in a T-shirt and jeans with some accessory to make them look like a famous person.. I wished I could just wear a T-shirt and jeans and pass for an average teenager.

Alice tugged my arm, probably finding a vision of me sneaking into Edward's room and grabbing my jeans. I missed them.

The thought of Edward made my blood boil. This was _his_ idea in the first place. He wanted a stupid party for me, a human experience – a house party. I'd been munching on candy for most of the night, though. I couldn't complain, he'd kept me quiet with chocolate, smart man.

"I swear to God, Bella! If you don't stop eating candy I'm going to break your jaw." Alice threatened. I dropped the Reese's Peanut Butter Cup I was eating and my eyes went wide. "What? I was kidding! It's hard to get chocolate out from under nails." She rolled her eyes.

I grumbled under my breath and threw the rest of the Peanut Butter Cup in my mouth. "Where's Edward? I shouldn't be suffering alone."

"He's with the boys." Rosalie chipped in. "Believe me; he's got it ten times worse." She chuckled grimly at the end. I swallowed and looked back out the window.

The number of kids walking had increased since I last looked. A large group of them were walking down the cobblestone driveway, laughing loudly and slightly hesitating as they neared the house.

"Who's letting them in?" I asked, looking pointedly at Alice. She'd been overbearing on decourations and the like, I'd assumed she was the hostess for the evening.

"The door's open, Emmett and Jasper are overlooking it." I tried to imagine Jasper supervising teenagers. I cracked a smile at the thought. I could see him with his arms crossed over his chest, looking more like a bodyguard.

Alice coated my nails in a slick polish before she applied a death black nail polish. My fingers looked longer with the black on the tips. She then moved to my legs, slipping up the knee high tights and pushing the stilettos off to the side. At least I wouldn't have to wear them yet.

"Rosalie, finish up her hair. I need to change." Alice grabbed her costume and ran into the other room. Rosalie tugged through my hair, curling and straightening where need be.

"Don't be so nervous." She murmured. I looked at her through the mirror and she smiled slightly. "I don't want to do this either, but I am. We'll look out for each other – besides, when I'm done with you, you'll be the bell of the ball." She cracked a smile at her joke.

I laughed a little and watched as she straightened my hair and added volume. Small curled tendrils lined the length of my hair, and I had to admit that I looked good. My makeup had been long since finished. I had only a minimal, some foundation, blush, eye shadow and an all over Smokey look. I'd allow it. After all, it _was_ Halloween.

I fidgeted with the silk robe I wore, waiting to man the torturous dress I knew I'd have to put on sooner or later. God knows how much they'd spent on these costumes. The thought of costumes popped a new thought in my head… Edward. I wondered what his outfit was.

Alice appeared in the room them, daintily stepping in and giving us a twirl. The blue accented her dark hair, which was somehow slicked back into pigtails on either side of her head.

"Cute!" I exclaimed. "Very nice choice. Alice in Wonderland worked out great." I grinned and she giggled. She pulled up her stockings, stepping into her black Jimmy Choo's and walked to the mirror.

"Well, I'm glad you don't think it's too cliché." She dabbed her upper lip with a light pink. "I didn't see anyone who would pick the same costume – well, look as good anyway."

I rolled my eyes. Alice couldn't pull off conceited very well. She smoother her skit out before walking to the rack that Rosalie's dress was hanging on, and then mine. Rosalie grabbed hers and walked out of the room before glancing back and giving me a reassuring smile.

"Okay, strip.." Alice commanded. "Don't give me that look! This isn't just for you. You're going to turn heads and snap necks, Bella." I grimaced and she leaned in close to my ear. "Including Edward," I blushed, all the blood in my body rushed to my face.

"Shut up," I muttered before grabbing the dress and walking into the bathroom. I turned the lock, somehow hoping in the back of my mind that it would keep everyone out.

I let the robe fall and avoided looking in the mirror. The 'sticky boobs' I wore were embarrassing to put on in the first place. I walked to the dress in front of me and glared at it.

"Okay…" I breathed, slipping it off the hanger and pushing it over my head. I pulled the red strings before tying them up… they didn't reach across…

"Alice!" I whined.

Her voice was at the door in an instant. "What?"

"The strings to this thing don't go all the way across my chest." I tugged again, but the fabric threatened to rip if it was stretched any further.

"It's supposed to. You wouldn't be sexy looking like a nun." I could practically see her rolling her eyes. I stared at my chest in the mirror, horrified by my accentuated cleavage and the little white dress that left little to the imagination.

"I should have gone as a nun." I mumbled. I tried to straighten out the skirt, pulling it down. I came to a crossroads, though.

The more I tugged down, the more my chest became exposed. On the other hand, if I didn't, my ass was on display for the entire world to see. The fire engine red thong underneath didn't seem as appealing anymore. After five minutes of inconclusive decision making, I decided a little flash would be better than a nip slip.

I pushed up the stockings again and I looked in the mirror, scrutinizing the costume. It wasn't all that bad. My chest looked bigger; my hair framed my face, making it look more heart shaped than round. My make up brought out my eyes, making them look bigger.

A nurse wasn't as bad a decision as I thought.

The white dress was simple with a ruffle skirt; red draw strings made a corset look around the top. I had white stockings and red stilettos. I did a spin, an actual smile lighting up my face. Edward's face popped through my head. What would he think?

I blushed and looked away from the mirror. We had only just begun exploring… sexuality. Would it be too soon? I played with the end of the skirt, fingering the ruffles. I could hear the pulsing Halloween remixes from downstairs, screams and laughs. I straightened up. This was his idea!

Why should I be worried about how he reacts if I didn't want this in the first place?

Alice's fist came in contact with the door, making the whole room shake with the force she used to knock.

"I swear to God, Bella," she threatened. "Get out here now!"

I didn't waste a second as I unlocked the door and poked my head out to glare at her. My eyes, instead, landed on Rosalie who looked as pissed as ever sitting in a salon chair. She had a short kimono on, looking like a Geisha girl. Her shoes matched the Asian theme and her hair was up in loose buns on either side of her head.

I looked at the kimono, black with pink trim and flower. I let out a low whistle and pursed my lips. There was no way in hell I was coming out now. I couldn't hold a candle to… that.

"If you close that door I'll rip it off the hinges and buy a solid gold one to replace it." Alice hissed, putting her hands on her hips and raising her eyebrow. I sighed, not willing to test her threat.

Opening the door, I stepped out from the bathroom and stood in front of her. I put my hands on my hips, mimicking her position and held it while she inspected me.

From across the room Rosalie let out her own whistle and smiled at me. I would have to get used to that. Alice tugged here and there, pushing my chest up and adding more volume to my skirt and hair. After a quick touch up, she stepped back to Rosalie and grinned.

"I told you she could fill it out, Rose. Look at those things!" I flushed and looked down at my chest; I could clearly see the shape nearly spilling out of the top. For once this whole night I was relieved to have 'Sticky Boobs' on.

"You were right." Rosalie shrugged and stood up, fixing her outfit and grumbling. "I'm going to kill Emmett. Why this?"

"It was a choice between this or a Playboy Bunny." Alice sighed at the end and came back to me.

"Are we ready or what?" I could feel the butterflies fluttering around in my stomach. I followed Behind Rosalie, who was behind Alice.

As we neared the stairs, the volume of the party really hit me. The music was pulsating through the house, but all traces of glass or china had been removed from the hallways. The balcony before the staircase gave a perfect view of the party below. There must have been hundreds of people!

I saw a slutty pirate grinding on Peter Pan and a couple… well, I think they were faeries. The large holey fishnets and tiny skirts didn't have much of a lead up to a costume. On the balcony was Jasper; he looked irritated, his mouth set in a hard line.

As soon as his eyes hit Alice, the grimace was gone from his face and his eyes did this sparkling thing. He was dressed in black slacks and a black and white referee shirt – fitting for his job tonight. I laughed a little, Rosalie joining in.

"Is everything all right?" Alice asked, dancing over to him.

Jasper swallowed. "Yeah, Emmett's got it under control. Edward's with him." My ears pricked at his name, my eyes instinctively darting through the crowd in hopes of finding him.

Jasper and Alice went down the stairs on one side while Rosalie dragged me down the other.

Jessica was a faerie. She wore a shirt, shredded skirt and a tang top with wings sticking out the back was her outfit. Angela was there beside her. She had a long white dress with a plastic wings sticking out, and Ben was next to her with a mask over his face, impersonating Zorro.

"We look like we're running a whore house." Rosalie muttered. I walked closely next to her, not willing to get lost in this crowd, or have an accident that involved my skirt going up. If all else, she'd catch me before I fell.

Emmett's booming voice lifted over the crowd. I heard his loud "Rose, Bell !" before I saw him. He stepped out of the crowd easily; I wasn't sure how I missed him before.

Rosalie groaned beside me. I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing. He had a burgundy robe and silk pants with comfy looking slippers; I might have to steal those when the night was over. He could only be one person, and with Rosalie's geisha look, I assumed he was 'the man' himself.

" Hue Hefner?" I tried. His answering grin made it all too clear. A giggle escaped and Emmett wrapped his arms around both Rosalie and me.

"I'm surprised you wore it." He said to Rose. "I would have thought you'd let Alice have it."

"Oh, she did, and you are, too." She quipped before walking into the crowd, leaving several humans gaping after her.

Emmett followed like a puppy behind her. I turned away and looked back through the door where he'd come from. I saw Edward standing at the counter in the kitchen, his eyes were dark and his shoulders squared.

I swallowed hard. It shouldn't have been anything special; he just had black slacks like Jasper and a white coat. Well, that wasn't all true. He had a white doctor's coat on… with nothing underneath. I could see the defined muscles teasing me underneath the thin white coat. A stethoscope hung loosely around his neck and shoulders.

My stomach clenched and I could practically hear my knees knocking. His eyes locked onto mine and he raised his finger, waving me over to him. I followed, of course, and walked the short distance to where he was.

I was vaguely aware of someone calling me, greetings and whatnot, but I was more focused on walking my course. I stopped when I was a foot away from Edward. He smiled at me, my favourite crooked smile. My breath hitched.

He held his hand out to me, and I took it. He pulled me up and spun me around, looking at my outfit from every angle. When he was through, his hands rested on my hips, his lips moving to my neck.

"Good evening, Bella." he murmured. "This is a pleasant surprise." His fingers trailed down the back of my bodice, stopping at my waist and moving down the skirt over my legs.

I ran my hand over the exposed skin his doctor's coat left visible and bit my lip. "I could say the same." My breath stopped short when his hand moved up my stomach and touched me softly – sensually.

"Is this for me?" he breathed.

"It's for the… party." I mumbled distractedly. He pulled away and I whimpered a little. My cheeks flushed at the embarrassing sound. His hands didn't move from my waist as he picked me up just enough to sit me on the counter.

His eyes touched on my chest before moving down and raking over my legs. I blushed even more if at all possible. I was brought back to reality by the strong pulse of the music around us. The dark room held no appeal unless there was absolutely no light. I didn't want to be in a room full of teenagers, I wanted to be in a room with me and Edward – alone.

"Dance with me. " He said, kissing my neck and slipping me off the counter.

"No," I whined. "You have your party for me, can we not dance?" I felt like a child begging for candy, but I knew something was bound to happen with the death traps on my feet.

Incidentally, his eyes went with mine to my stiletto clad feet. I could have sworn I saw his tongue swipe over his full bottom lip. He didn't answer me as he took my head and pulled me out onto the packed floor of the living room.

This was different from dancing with Edward at prom, or even in his room. He didn't hold onto my hands or waist and lead me gently. As soon as I stood to face him in that hot, pulsing crowd, my body took over for me.

A techno remix of The Monster Mash came on and I allowed the thick pulses and heavy pace to guide me. My hips began to move, Edward did the same in front of me. I pushed my body closely to his, not worried about being caught in front of all these people.

I could feel the stares and the looks, but I had ignored them. They didn't matter; nothing did at this moment. I could feel nothing but Edward in front of me, dirty dancing in a crowd of high school students.

I felt his waist meet mine in a hard way. He wasn't being as careful tonight; I bit my lip to stifle my smile. His hands moved from my neck to my back, feeling the skin beneath the thin white material of my nurse's dress. In return, I pushed my hands onto his chest, feeling the taught muscle beneath my fingertips.

I didn't pay attention to dancing, falling or being caught; all I could focus on was the feel of his hands on my skin. The material of my skirt seemed no obstacle to him, he moved it quickly, not bothering to look around to see if anyone could see him. I felt his hands of the skin of my thigh and I let out a panting moan.

I was positive he could smell me by now; since I'd landed on him standing by the counter my body had turned to liquid. His hips rolled into me, a gasp escaping his lips as he pushed them forward.. I attached my lips to his jaw and chin.

His mouth was beside my ear, I could hear the ragged breathing from his lips and the small gibberish that would slip through. I jumped when I felt his hands on my rear. He touched the lace of my thong and chuckled in my ear.

"Bella, Bella, Bella… you're going to be the death of me. " He breathed. I swallowed and pushed my body closer to him, finalizing his point.

"Mmhmm…" I groaned.

Without a word, his hands were above my dress and he had my hand in his, pulling me through the crowd. I followed along eagerly behind him. I saw Lauren out of the corner of my eye; I grimaced when I saw that she, too, was a nurse. Her scowl as she met my gaze was angry. I turned away, not willing to be bothered; I had other things on my mind.

Edward pulled me up the stairs quickly. As soon as we were out of sight, I was in his arms and he was running through the hallways and to his room. The second I caught sight of his door I was on his bed.

He was in front of me, his back pressed to the closed door and his eyes dark. I sat and bit my lip, trying to play coy. I bent my finger as he'd done earlier and beckoned him to me. He was above me in a flash, his lean, toned chest just inches above my own.

On instinct I arched into him, pressing my body tightly against his. We let out breathy, long and loud moans at the same time. He flipped me over, our groins directly centered against the other. I moved my skirt from between us, grinding into him.

A long hiss escaped his lips, his eyes drooped and his head tilted backwards. I could the feel the moisture in my tiny thong seeping through. I moved harder, throwing my head back at the sensation. A thousand sparks of electricity flew through my body, igniting my wanting ten fold.

"Oh… Edward…" I gasped. His hands moved to my hips, directing me harder onto him. His right hand slid up my torso and groped at my breast. His finger pinched my hard nipple through the material of my dress. I cried out into the air on instinct.

My friction was gone in a second. The throbbing need that pulsed around my thighs forced them together. I whimpered and panted, wishing with all my might to have it back. My legs were pried apart by two cold hands and spread wide.

Edward was in front of me, his doctor's coat open and his pants off. I licked my lips and moved my hips forward. He put my legs on both of his shoulders and his face was between my wet thighs. He didn't pause for a second as his nose rubbed my clit through the material of my thong. I shuddered and screamed before I felt the flat of his tongue make a trail up my slit.

I grasped at my hair and the pillow underneath my head. Edward's mouth worked on the outside of my panties, forcing his tongue in with the material. My whole body felt on fire. He was working a flame that licked the insides of my very being. I couldn't help the loud cry that left my throat, taking the form of his name.

Every piece of me gushed out into his waiting mouth. His tongue was suddenly on my flesh, no barrier between us. A scrap of red lay on the far end of the bed, forgotten completely.

He was hovering over me in an instant; his black eyes drooped as I felt him slip into me. We both let out languorous moans at the same time. My hands tangled in his bronze hair and the other twisted in the material of his coat. His hands felt my chest through my dress.

Wrapping my legs around his waist, he pushed into me faster, his head falling to the crook of my neck. A chorus of "Bella… Bella… Bella…" began with each thrust.

There was no feeling that could rival this in the world. The pressure that formed at my stomach sank down lower and lower until I was on the edge of the preverbal knife, ready to fall off.

Edward's hands locked onto my hips, pushing me up. The angle hit a deep spot with in me, and the short bronze hair of his pubic trail hit my clit at a pressure that had me flying. My mouth opened in a silent scream before I was crying for more, for him to move faster. I wanted him to be buried inside of me, to keep him with me for the rest of my life.

My body shuddered and shook while I arched forward. Edward kissed my neck and face as each second passed, showering me with affection without words. I panted and screamed as I felt him harden inside me, a wave of ice flew through me, comforting my hot and swollen insides.

Familiarity enveloped me fully, forcing the sweat on my head to multiply and my breath to come at an unsteady pace. My hands shook terribly as I unwound them from Edward's hair and coat.

He chuckled above me, his unnecessary breathing coming harder than before. "Keep this," he murmured while brushing his hands down my sides. "We can use this for next Halloween… or maybe Thanksgiving."

* * *

**A/N: I loved writing this. I managed to finish it on the thirtieth. I've been moved into high honours English so I've been doing so much make up work, it's killing me.**

**Happy Halloween! Mischief night is for middle schoolers, so I sat at home with my best friend and we stayed in the driveway listening to music. Guarding the fort was our mission. XD I dressed Bella up as a nurse because... I have a doctor fetish, and I just wanted a reason to imagine Edward in a doctor's coat. Who doesn't?**

**I haven't really seen any Halloween one-shots with smut in them this year. O.o I was wondering why, I enjoy smut for a gift on holidays. :D**

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
